


Object Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Brawl of the Objects (Web Series), Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Dom/sub, M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rook wanted someone to rule him since nobody was no longer in the castle with him. Chives found the castle and was pleased to find another servant.
Relationships: Chives/Rook
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the only smutfic of Chives and Rook :p

In the alternate universe, Chives was a loyal butler to Salt and Pepper; Always obeying them and only serving them and will serve someone else if they gave him permission. Chives was carrying a plate with a giant plate cover to give to the girls. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard a strange noise; it sounded like someone was whispering to him and tempting him to get closer. Chives knew better then to fall for those tricks so he continued to walk towards Madam White and Madam Gray. 

The voices wouldn't stop bugging him so he stopped dead in his tracks then spun around.

Chives: What do you want from me?!

He yelled in his British accent then was confused as no one was near him. Continuing to walk with a puzzled expression, he saw the two girls chatting with each other like always, the two where insuperable and always care for one another so it'll be hard if anyone tries to split them up unless they get into some quarrel. Chives decided to hurry up and serve them their food so he could investigate this whispering sound.

He walked up to the two ladies then gave them their dish.

 **Salt:** Took you long enough....

 **Pepper:** Yea like, what took you so long?

 **Chives:** Sorry I've kept you waiting girls but I kept hear-

 **Salt:** (interrupts him) Yea, don't care. Just let us eat in peace please

Chives dipped his head then walked away to the same spot where he heard that whispering sound. Pepper watched the butler go with her eyebrow raised in suspicion as Chives was walking rather in a fast pace as if trying to get somewhere. She shrugged as she didn't think much into it and just ate with Salt.

* * *

Chives was now in the forest. It was rather still colorful even at night; he heard that slight whisper again which send chills down his spine, if he even had one. He got out pepper spray and sprayed the air, thinking someone must be invisible and messing with him. 

**Chives:** I'm not the one you should be messing with, you hooligans! 

Chives was yelling at nobody and if people walk by they might think he was crazy. Chives hid his pepper spray can as it was no use. 

_"Closer..."_

He heard someone said _closer_ Confused and curious, he followed the voice as he was going to cooperate with the mysterious voice.

He stopped as he spotted a capsule. Raising an eyebrow, he opened the door to the capsule. Chives shivered as it sent a cold breeze.

_"Walk inside.."_

Chives heard the voice said to him. 

**Chives:** What? That's preposterous! I'm not going to walk inside to some unknown place!

Suddenly, a strong force pushed him in and the door shut behind him. Before Chives could react, it quickly frozed him.

* * *

In Dream World, Rook was all alone as Scissors; the ruler of this kingdom was now gone along with the other guests. Rook was still going to keep this kingdom nice and spotless; he was dusting the walls, floors, everything but he still felt rather lonely as he had no one to serve..

 **Rook:** Could my life be filled with happiness for once?

Rook sighed then continued to keep dusting, he then turned around as he heard knocking on the castles door. He had a smile plastered on his face as he didn't get visitors in a long time. He put down his feather duster then quickly walk towards the entrance, running wasn't allowed in the castle and even though nobody was here, he still couldn't disobey the rules here.

He opened the door then the door revealed another object that was sorta smaller then him but he long green things sticking at the top of his head.

 **Rook:** Greetings sir, I'm Rook; the servant of this castle and whom might you be?

Chives heard the formal greeting, it sounded so casual and he was glad he was meeting another butler as he never met another butler before. Maybe that strange voice he heard had brought him here for a reason... Chives decided to return the greeting.

 **Chives:** Greetings Rook, I am Chives, servant of Madam White and Madam Gray

 **Rook:** _*merrily smiles*_ You're a servant too?! _(Rook quickly stopped himself as he didn't want his voice to sound too excited or loud, he wanted to sound proper)_ Very well, follow me

* * *

Chives obeyed then walked inside the castle and saw how much room was in here! So clean, so much space. He wondered how one servant was keeping this place all tidied up, did Rook had any helpers?

 **Rook:** Welcome to the castle, I usually don't let strangers inside here without permission but everyone is gone so I guess I could let you stay in for a bit

 **Chives:** Wait... Everyone? Then how do you keep yourself busy? Don't you ever get bored?

 **Rook:** _*shrugs*_ I mostly just clean, it does get lonely being the only servant here with no ruler to.. You know.. Rule me around..

Chives felt sorry for the poor servant, he must've been here all by himself for garlic knows how long.

 **Chives:** If it'll make you happy, I'll be thrilled to help you around here

 **Rook:** Really? I mean... I'm not forcing you or anything...

 **Chives:** I insist~ It'll be an honor to serve for someone who use to serve for the king and queen~

 **Rook:** Alright then!

 **Chives:** So what you want me to do? I'll do anything since I'm a servant as well~

 **Rook:** _*thinks*_ Well... I do need a break and a stress reliever...

 **Chives:** Of course sir~ Just sit down somewhere and I'll help cheer you up

 **Rook:** Actually... C-can we go into one of the guests rooms?

 **Chives:** Why certainly

* * *

Rook lead Chives to a really nicely made guest room. It had a fireplace, a nice big bed for a king, very roomy.

 **Chives:** This room is rather nicely made!

Rook led Chives to the bed and also gave him permission to sit on it. Chives sat on the bed, being careful to not mess up the nicely made sheets.

 **Chives:** I see you've been working hard to keep this place in nice shape. Impressive how one servant could clean this giant castle! I wish Madam White and Gray could have a castle like this~

 **Rook:** _*rubs back of head*_ Hehe.... Thanks~ I did had a lot of free time so it was no big deal or anything

 **Chives:** So, what you want me to do? I've heard you saying you needed a stress reliever, am I correct?

 **Rook:** _*nods*_ Uh... Could you maybe... be my _dom_...?

 **Chives:** _*blinks*_ Pardon?

 **Rook:** Like... I want _you_ to rule me around... 

Chives thought for a moment, trying to think what he meant then he covered his mouth a bit in shock; his cheeks slowly began to turn a light pink.

 **Chives:** N-no one as ever asked me to do this to them before.... Not even Madam White or Madam Gray has ever given me permission...!

 **Rook:** I-if it's too uncomfortable for you, you don't have to do it...! It was just a suggestion...

 **Chives:** N-no... I'll be glad too _rule_ you around~ So how do you want me to do this?

 **Rook:** Well... Start of gentle then get rough with me? 

**Chives:** I think I might be able to do just that~

* * *

Chives stayed seated on the bed then Rook slowly sat down on Chives lap then put his arms and legs around Chives; it was an awkward position as Chives was shorter then Rook. but Chives didn't mind at all. 

Rook slowly began to blush as he never gotten this up close to someone before, he never sat on someones lap before either.

Rook knew he didn't had permission to do this but he couldn't stop himself as he felt the urge; he slowly and passionately kissed Chives on the lips. Chives was taken aback but gladly returned the sweet kiss. Rook felt his lips and it felt so soft pressed up to his, Rook slowly made his way into Chives mouth a little, his tongue was pressed onto Chives tongue then he heard a soft moan escape from Chives. 

The two of them where starting off with soft kissing until it quickly turned into a make-out session.

Chives felt so aroused that his dick finally came out of his slit; it was a long but not too long, pink tentadick. Rook was beginning to feel his own coming out too. Chives slowly separated from Rooks mouth with some saliva still connected to Chives tongue. He looked down and noticed Rooks kinda huge and long tentadick.

 **Chives:** Pretty big for a servant of your size~ 

Rook's face slowly began to turn a little red then he laughed in embarrassment. Chives slowly ran his finger on Rooks dick from bottom to top. Rook shivered from his touch; Rook huffed a little as Chives did it a second time.

 **Chives:** You're pretty sensitive on being touched there.... _Interesting~_

The thing with object tentadicks is that the host of it has full control on it like a real tentacle; they can move it around and do a lot of strange things with it.

Chives slowly began to curl his dick with Rooks, Rook lightly panted as he watched Chives cock touching and pressing up again'st his own as it was slowly wrapping around. Rook squeaked a little as he felt the urge to cum but he wasn't going to do it without permission from his _ruler._

Rook felt relived as Chives finally unwrapped his dick from his.

 **Chives:** I've got a better idea in mind~

Rook was confused then Chives ordered him to sit on top of it. Rook slowly nodded then began to do the dirty deed and sat on top of Chives cock. He shivered as he felt it squirm a little inside him. Rook was a virgin so he never really done this with a partner before.

Chives gently grabbed onto the chess piece hips to help him go up and down. Rook slowly went up and down with a steady pace on Chives tentadick, he gave out soft moans and pants as he was enjoying every second of this. Chives was huffing also with a slight lustful smile spread on his face. 

Chives slowly reached down to Rooks cock, Rook wasn't paying much attention to Chives as he was busy closing his eyes and opening his mouth to give out cute and soft moans. Chives began to stroke his cock with his free hand while the other was still on Rooks hip.

Rook gave out a rather loud moan then quickly covered his mouth. He felt Chives hand stroking his cock; Rook's face began to get warmer and the air around him felt warm. Rook gave out muffled moans as his hand was still covering his mouth.

Rook then came a little but it was all just pre-cum. Chives felt his hand all wet and sticky, he let go of Rooks dick and saw the pre-cum on his hand. He grabbed onto Rooks hips again then helped him bounce up and down a little more faster.

Rook and Chives both huffed and moaned together, the air was warm and stiff. Chives clenched his teeth as he finally came inside Rook. Rook however hadn't came yet as he was still waiting for permission too. Chives panted along with Rook; Rook slowly got up then some of the semen spilled out from inside him. 

~~~~

 **Rook:** Well... That was... Exciting...~

 **Chives:** It was... Though you hadn't came yet

 **Rook:** I'll do it with your permission of course... Or you can try and get me really aroused...

 **Chives:** Mind laying on the bed for me?

Rook was confused of where he was getting at but he obeyed anyways and layed his back flat on the bed with his head on the pillow. Chives gently held onto Rooks legs and spread them a bit wide so he could have more room to enter him. Rook blushed then gasps as Chives slipped his dick inside Rook once more and began to thrust at a nice easy pace, not too slow or not too fast.

 **Rook:** O-oh my chess...!! 

Chives huffed then began to go a little faster to hurry this up. Chives heard cute and loud moans escape Rooks mouth. Rook quickly covered his mouth and half of his face with a second pillow next to him. Chives groaned a little as he wanted to see Rooks cute and sexy face. 

Chives cranked up the speed as he thrusted faster. Rook moaned and even though he has his face covered, Chives could tell his face must've been red by now; Chives face began to have a hint of red as well from the pleasure.

Chives finally hit a sweet, sensitive spot inside of Rook; Rook moaned loudly from behind the pillow, trying desperately to make his moans not sound so loud but he was failing.

Chives kept thrusting at the spot then finally, Rook came. Rook moaned then moved the pillow away, breathing heavily. 

**Chives:** Took you long enough~ This is proper _servitude~_

 **Rook:** I-I never felt this much pleasure before... Thank you Chives~

 **Chives:** You are certainly welcome~

As Chives said that, he looked down at his hands and found out that he was disappearing.

_"Disappearing?!"_

Chives thought with a worried and scared expression. Rook saw his fearful expression then tried to calm him down.

 **Rook:** Don't worry! You're just getting unfrozen... I guess someone is unfreezing you so you can wake back up in your world

 **Chives:** Wait... How long have you been frozen?

 **Rook:** A loooong time... I should be fine until someone finds my body and unfreezes the ice that I'm in... Well so long Chives, until next time

Chives was fading, he smiled at Rook then waved bye and Rook returned the wave

* * *

Traffic light and a few other contestants where unfreezing Chives. Chives stumbled out of the capsule then fell onto his knees and hands.

 **Chives:** Wh-what..? 

He turned around to look back at the capsule then looked up at the contestants.

 **Hay bale:** Howdy partner! We saw ya frozen in this here capsule and got some flamethrowers to unfreeze you!

 **Bandana:** Yea! _*turns on flamethrower then Hay bale quickly took it away from her*_

 **Green:** So, how's it like being frozen?

 **Yellow:** I really don't care...

 **Red:** _*aggressively*_ What's that white stuff on you?

Chives can't believe he had been frozen, how long was he frozen for? White stuff? He heard the Red light say then looked down between his legs then blushed in embarrassment, was it all just a wet dream and Rook wasn't even real...?

Salt and Pepper approached the crowd of objects surrounding Chives.

 **Pepper:** Like, what's going on here?

 **Hay bale:** Chives here has gotten frozen and we saved him!!

 **Salt:** Soooo What's it like being like, frozen?

 _"It was... Amazing...."_ Chives thought but he couldn't go tell them that, they'll think he's crazy!

 **Chives:** It was.... _Interesting_...

 **Pepper:** Well like, clean yourself up _*throws him a cloth*_ You need to look professional! 

The others walked away and Chives was going to follow them but then turned around to look at the capsule, he was defiantly thinking about going back in there sometime to just talk with Rook and might do other stuff with him. 

**Chives:** This was the best _dream_ I ever had~


	2. The Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OJ and Balloon smut, what more can I say?

Balloon was sitting on the couch with OJ. Since Balloon was eliminated, OJ had no choice but to allow him inside the hotel, even though everyone hates Balloons guts. Balloon fidgeted with his fingers as the air was filled with stiff silence. OJ had his elbow resting on the couches arm, his hand resting on his head. Balloon whistled a bit to break the intense silence.

* * *

OJ slowly turned to glare at him. "Do you mind? Your high pitched whistling is hurting my non-existing ears" OJ rolled his eyes in irritation.

Balloon stopped then stared down at his feet. "I'm sorry.. I thought maybe I could break this silence since there is nothing to do.." OJ sighed as he wished he wasn't so bitter to Balloon. "It's fine.." He glumly said. This place was so silence that you could hear a pen drop from upstairs in the other rooms. OJ slowly closed his eyes as he decided to take a nap to kill time.

* * *

_OJ panted as Balloon kept rubbing it, faster and faster each second. OJ groaned as he covered half of his face. Balloon looked up at him. "Want me to stop..?" Balloon drowsily said, looking pretty tired as well as his hand was hurting. "Nah.. K-keep going.. this feels nice..~" OJ ordered. Balloon kept rubbing and rubbing until it all flowed out. OJ groaned while Balloon stared at the mess on his hand and on the couch._

_"I didn't know you loved me OJ..." Balloon said with his high pitched voice. His eyes filled with lust._

* * *

**-OJ's** **Pov-**

I sat up and opened my eyes, panting hard from that brief dream I just had. Balloon tilted his head as he saw something between my legs. I glanced down then immediately covered it up with a pillow that was on the couch. My face slowly turned red and I tried my best not to eye at Balloon as it'll only make it worst.

"OJ... What was that..?" Balloon remarkably said as he never seen one before. I groaned a little then slowly moved the pillow away to show Balloon. Balloon slowly blushed as he gazed at the sight of it. It was huge and curled up like a tentacle. 

"I never seen one before..." Balloon breathed as he inched closer to examine the orange thing. Balloon poked it with his finger and it twitched a little and Balloon heard a muffled moan coming from me.

"Yea.. J-just don't poke it ok..?" I faintly but harshly said as I didn't want Balloon messing with it. Balloon inched closer then slowly placed his tongue on it to taste it. I felt the cold sputum from Balloons moist mouth, I was about to stop him but I slowly began to huff as Balloon ignored my orders and was blandly rubbing it. I peeked at Balloon with half lidded eyes.

* * *

**-Balloons Pov-**

I had no idea what I was doing... Something was urging me to rub OJ. I stared up at OJ, seeing him pant with his mouth slightly opened, his eyes filled with affection as I knew he wanted more. I slowly put my mouth over his curled dick and began to suck on it. I could see OJ was covering half of his face, embarrassment floating everywhere around him. I then stopped as I had forgotten something. I told OJ I needed to go get something from my room.

* * *

**-OJ's** **Pov-**

I heard Balloon saying he was going to go grab something. I remained on the couch, waiting for him then after a few short minutes, he came back with a small bottle in his hand. I stared closely at the bottle and saw that it was lube. I blushed, wondering if he was going to rub me with that stuff.

Balloon glanced up at me then quickly glimpse at the floor, his face looking redder then usual as if he was embarrassed.

"Uh... Mind if I... Use this?" Balloon gawkily asked while rubbing the back of his large head.

I just shrugged as I didn't mind. I have no damn clue if he was going to use it on himself or on me. I knew he was going to use it on me as he got down onto his knees and applied the liquid on his hand and started rubbing them together. He then slowly and gently grabbed my cock and began to carelessly stroke it.

"Ngh...~" I softly moaned as Balloons hand was fondling it. Balloon started rubbing the tip which got me going. I let out a loud moan as I came all over Balloons hand, just like in my dream. Balloon curiously stared at the stuff as he never seen anything like it before. He rubbed it off with tissues as the tissue box was on the stand near the couch.

I panted then stared at the mess that I made. "Damn... Didn't know this would turn into a reality..." I whispered to myself which Balloon asked why was I whispering and I just said to him "Don't worry about it"

* * *

**-Balloons pov-**

I climbed back onto the couch and sat next to OJ. OJ had cleaned up the rest of the mess with the tissues as I just mutely watched him. I didn't know what else to do now... The urge was gone but I feel like this wasn't over. OJ kept casting me some pretty awkward glances as if he was wondering why I did that. I sighed then decided to tell him.

"Uh... OJ?" I started off with a whisper but tried to make my voice loud enough for him to hear.

"Hm?" He said as he turned to me.

"Listen... I'm sorry I did that to you... I have no idea what drove me to do that! It felt like some force was making me do it.." I looked down as I didn't want to stare at him in the eyes as I was already put to shame by my actions.

OJ just placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. "I'm ok with it really, I had a dream about it and well.. I didn't know this would come true..! I don't love you as a partner or anything... But that _thing_ you did was stunning~ The way it felt... shit.. I wish Paper could do that to me sometime!~"

I smiled at OJ's words. He may not love me as a partner or find me all that attractive, but I did love him as a close friend... Even though he might still be mad at me for what happened back in Season One.

* * *

**OJ's** **Pov:**

My face slowly started to heat up from the words I just said, what was I saying?! I didn't like Balloon or anything but something was forcing me to make those words come out. I pinned Balloon down on the couch. My eyes still filled with lust as I wanted to do this. I couldn't hold it in much longer as I needed this.

Balloon stared at me, wondering what the hell was I even doing. I didn't clarify to him as I'm sure he'll find out once I get started. I clasp onto Balloons legs then spread open his legs and put my cock inside his knot thing, starting off easy. I could hear the high pitch pants coming from the red object, his tongue out and his face all warm. I started to pant as well and decided to go a little faster. I went inside him more. Balloon covered his mouth, trying his best not to let out a scream.

I clearly didn't want anyone finding this out, not even Paper.

"Ahhhh Orange Juuuuice!!!" I heard Balloon moaned my full name. I went a little faster till it all flow out once more. My liquids went inside Balloon and Balloon came as well. Balloon wheezed as I slowly took my cock out of him.

Balloon trembled as he got up, straightening himself on the couch as it was all over.

I covered my mouth and stared in awe. Why did I do that to him?! I never liked Balloon and never will.. at least... not like this...

"Balloon! I'm so sorry!" I said as I went up closer to him, face to face.

Balloon stared at me with a small smile as he liked every second of it. "I don't mind~" He said warmly in his pitched voice then he surprised me as he kissed me on the lips.

I wanted to pull back, really I do, but this kiss felt so good that I stayed. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. Balloon was gently rubbing my arm then my tongue slowly went inside his mouth. The hot french kiss lasted for about 5 minutes until I slowly broke away, leaving a string of saliva all over his lips. I let out a small chortle.

* * *

**-Balloons Pov-**

I blissfully stared at OJ, I never thought he would actually kiss me back! I didn't know if OJ was growing more closer to me each day, but I hope someday we could be true companions. 

* * *

Balloon and OJ both cleaned up the mess so nobody would ever find out what they just did.


End file.
